16 Errores De Gwen
by Athaeris
Summary: 16 Errores De Gwen... AVISO: NO LEER SI NO LEYERON 16 ERRORES DE TRENT! ADIVINEN QUIEN CONDUCIA EL CARRO SI QUIEREN LA CONTINUACION!


_**Hola! continuación de 16 errores de Trent AVISO: NO LEER SI NO HAN LEIDO 16 ERRORES DE TRENT:**_

_**TDA-TDI/IDD-LDA NO ME PERTENECE LE PERTENECE A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES BLA BLA BLA**_

_**DESDE CIERTO PUNTO ES PARTE DE MI IMAGINACION, LA SERIE NO VA A TERMINAR ASI **_

_**No sabía si matarla o no, pero lancé una moneda salio cara y…**_

* * *

**16 Errores De Gwen**

Hermanos, son un problema, en especial si es menor. Por un reto de su hermano, ella envió un video para ser parte de TDI/IDD **(1° Error)…** Jamás creyó que aceptarían a una gótica, pero lo hicieron… No quería ir, pero era tarde…

Ella se consideraba a sí misma como una gótica rara, no se permitía amar a alguien. Hasta que conoció a Trent, él era demasiado tierno, y amable, muy distinto a los tontos chicos que ella conocía. Gwen sintió algo que antes jamás habría sentido AMOR **(2° Error).** Aunque antes parecía una misión imposible, Trent cambio su mundo…

Desde el principio del programa no se llevó bien con Heather. Siempre trataban de sacarse de quicio, al menos ella contaba con la ayuda de su fiel amiga Leshwanna. Con el tiempo Gwen y Heather se volvieron enemigas **(3° GRAVE ERROR). **Tener a Heather como enemiga es una de las cosas que alguien nunca debe hacer, ella puede ser despiadada…

Todo lo que sentía por Trent, cada cosa que le gustaba de él, y como no se resistía a un chico que tocaba guitarra, lo escribió en su preciado diario **(4° Error).** Si, si las góticas tienen diario no se sorprendan demasiado ¬.¬. Nunca creyó con que una chica lo robaría para leerlo en el show de talentos… Al parecer no conocía muy bien a Heather…

Trent era demasiado dulce y sensible, él la ayudó a encontrar su llave. Gwen lo había dibujado en su cuaderno, sólo un completo tonto no vería el amor que había entre ellos dos. Gwen no se pudo resistir, lo besó **(5°Error)**. Cierta chica lo vio, no quería más alianzas que la de ella. Quiso separarlos, lo logró…

Trent y Gwen volvieron a ser novios, a Trent le costó pero lo logró. En TDA ella se hizo amiga de Duncan **(6° Error),** algún día iba a pasar, ambos se parecen demasiado, eran SOLO AMIGOS, pero la gente siempre veía cosas donde no había nada…

Trent la amaba demasiado, ella también lo amaba mucho, pero entre el amor y la obsesión no hay mucha distancia y Trent se obsesionó. Gwen no podía ver como solo para dejarla ganar, le regalaba los desafíos, se sentía demasiado mal por eso. Aunque le costó tomar la decisión terminó con él EN TELEVISION INTERNACIONAL **(7° Error),** se ganó muchos antifans…

Gwen no podía estar si él. Sabía que Trent trataría de regresar, eso la ponía nerviosa. Gwen siempre arruinaba el momento. Trent se rindió. Gwen sabía el error que cometía. Hizo mucho para que se aclararan las cosas entre ella y Trent, lo logró **(8° Error). **Pero Trent ya estaba muy lastimado, y no quería que ella lo volviera a dejar, ella lo sabía. Regresar con Trent hizo que ambos tuvieran miedo de mostrar sus sentimientos, por el miedo de espantar al otro, fue una relación muy tímida. Hasta que…

Trent le propuso matrimonio. Ella aceptó. Prepararon una boda excéntrica, entre lo gótico y lo tradicional, para contentar a los padres de Trent. Se casaron **(9° Error).** Compraron un departamento. Ambos estaban muy felices. Para Trent su vida era Gwen y la música. Una disquera le ofreció un contrato que además de volverlo una estrella, lo alejaba de Gwen. Gwen no quería ser egoísta. Gwen le dijo que aceptara ese contrato, él lo hizo, ambos estaban felices, pero él tenía que viajar en varias giras, aunque lo que más le molestaba era las fans. Gwen no ocultaba su sentimiento de soledad…

Duncan con los años se volvió su mejor amigo. Trent viajaba mucho, las giras. Casi todos los días ella se veía con Duncan **(10° Error)**, salían, comían algo, hablaban de cómo iban en sus vidas, temas que los amigos siempre tocan. Cosa que molestaba a Trent y a Courtney. Una cosa lleva a la otra. Trent y Courtney se hicieron muy amigos…

En esas salidas Duncan le contaba a Gwen lo mucho que se ponía celoso cuando Courtney hablaba con Trent. Le preguntó si también sentía esos celos. Gwen asintió con la cabeza **(11° Error)**. Gwen no trató de aplacar la ira que sentía Duncan, ya que ella también se ponía así. Los celos, si, esos celos que provocaron la violencia en el departamento de Duncan y Courtney…

Duncan y Gwen en un arranque de pasión una noche en la que paseaban juntos, se fueron a un hotel y ya saben lo que sucedió ¿No? **(12° Error)**, ellos no quisieron volver a engañar a los amores de sus vidas (Trent y Courtney), pero a veces el querer no es suficiente…

Duncan la llamó, quería contarle algo muy importante, y lo era ¡COURTNEY ESTABA EMBARAZADA! Gwen fue rápidamente a su departamento **(13° GRAVE ERROR).** Ella no pensó bien y cometió un grave error, en otro arranque de locura ambos llegaron de nuevo a la cama. No escucharon a la puerta abrirse. Se detuvieron cuando vieron a cierta chica que miraba perpleja la escena…

...Courtney cayó del 10° piso. Gwen estaba en shock. Y así como estaba (**14° Error) **bajó corriendo junto a Duncan para ver si ella estaba con vida. Estaba muerta. Le afectó, pero no tanto como le afectó a Duncan. Vio como Duncan subía corriendo las escaleras, también vio como el caía dicendo algo que no pudo escuchar. Gwen Estaba demasiado aturdida. También vio cuando Trent llegaba en su carro, la vio así y Trent salió corriendo…

Persiguió a Trent, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, no podía dejar que él sufriera por su culpa. Su misión era alcanzarlo, no se fijaba en las miradas de las personas, tampoco se fijaba en cómo estaba "vestida", tampoco se fijaba en el frío que sentía, ni siquiera en el hecho de que estaba en medio de la pista **(15° GRAVE ERROR),** mucho menos en que venía un carro directo hacia ella. Sintió las luces del carro, y antes de que reaccione, alguien la empujó lejos de la autopista. Trent le salvó la vida, antes de que el carro le impactara y él muriera, ella solo pudo gritar...

Culpa, culpa y culpa… era todo lo que venía a su mente, ella no podía sentirse peor, tres personas habían muerto ese día, en parte por su culpa. Una de sus viejas amigas, su mejor amigo y el amor de su vida murieron esa noche. Ella salió corriendo, si alguien la seguía ella no se fijó, sólo corrió, corrió y corrió hasta llegar a su casa. Entró. Dejó la puerta abierta. Estaba desesperada **(16° Error).** No podía vivir sin Trent, su vida si él no tendría sentido. Tomó una fatal decisión en unos pocos segundos. Llenó la bañera con agua fría. Agarró una radio (lo primero que vio), se metió en la bañera. Todas las imágenes de culpa llegaban a su mente. Era insoportable, de golpe soltó la radio, electrocutándola por 30 segundos hasta que dejo de respirar…

_Fin…_

* * *

_**¿Quieren saber quien conducía el carro? ¿Quién creen que es? adivinen, si alguien acierta hare la continuación **_

_**PD: Ya la hice lean **_

_**Reviews…**_


End file.
